


Lust for Life

by Alein



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alein/pseuds/Alein
Summary: I was listening lust for life by Lana Del Rey and I made a story with it. Kind of





	Lust for Life

Theo started to notice some changes in himself after the war ended. It began with small things as the way the sky seem to look bluer or how good it felt the wind through his hair. At first, those changes made him feel unsteady, however they felt good so he accepted gladly as soon as they presented.

 

 

A week after, a newly discovered excitement crawled into Theo’s skin. He couldn’t hide the smile that it drew in his face every time he trespassed Liam’s house when everyone was out in order to take a shower. It was just that the soap and shampoo that Liam uses smells really good. Nothing weird about it.

Days kept passing and Theo interest in everything grew up. He wanted to taste salty and sweet food. Actually, whatever kind of food that crosses his sight, regardless if it was from ads or from the puppy pack whenever they practically forced him to go to one of their multiple movies night.

Surprisingly he started longing for those nights, even though he kept his frown throughout the movie and rolling his eyes every time Liam made a not so awful joke.

 

 

 

 

 

When the desire to experience things become even bigger, Theo freaked out and tried to suppress all his new and unknown feelings. He wanted to run for no reason and scream just to feel how sore and dried his throat could get.

Theo wanted to drive far away too and not like before when he needed to escape from this town, now is more to feel freer than ever, _for God’s sake,_ he even wanted to go skinny dipping to the nearest lake.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Frustrated was a soft word for how Theo felt. His mind wanted to do some many things that his body was shaking for the excitement. It was so hard to control himself, to keep his expression blank and specially to keep his eyes away from Liam’s ass every time he bend over to reach for the remote or the unusual coins that he keeps finding on the streets whenever he’s with Theo. N _ot the he has anything to do with it, though._

 

The rage was harder to control than the lust. How it irks him see Liam talking with annoying girls at the end of every lacrosse game. He was sure that if one of those scum had the nerve to touch Liam he would rip their head off. _Sadly_ none of them had the guts to do it. Still, the scent they left on Liam’s skin was enough to vex him for the rest of the evenings.

 

Theo never considered himself gay, not even straight to be honest. He never felt any kind of attraction for someone. Before the dread doctors, his memories are imprecisely and Theo cannot remember any female crush. Obviously, the time he spent with them his only interest was to become powerful.

His eternity in hell didn’t allow him exactly to explore other feelings than fear and even after coming back, he was more focus on staying alive. 

Perhaps is because there’s nothing more to be afraid of now that Theo can admire those little moles in Liam’s cheeks every time he smiles or the way his muscles, covered in the green t-shirt he uses to sleep with, flexed when he leans to him to try to caught his attention during breakfast when he notices how lost Theo is.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lately all about Liam is unbearable, every thought about him is sinful, more the ones that happens during night when he is trying to find some peace laying in the backsit of his truck.

Is impossible not thinking in Liam, the way he moves, so confident, knowing he is handsome. How mainly and addicted his scent is after a long practice. Theo wanted to touch him so, so bad, to feel him. To sense his body dancing against his, kissing him, biting him, claiming him as his property, _hell,_ even destroying him would be an act of love coming from Liam.

Theo closed his eyes and concentrated in Liam. How he would look sitting in the space between his legs, with no smile just a sincere and intense look. Theo started moving his hands lightly through his torso pretending it wasn’t his but Liam’s, feeling how it bristle every inch beneath his touch. His heart was pounding when “ _Liam’s hands”_ dare to move lower.

Theo practically could hear Liam’s voice vibrating next to his ear, telling him how much he wanted him, that he was as desperate as him to do this. His insides moved with that thought, being empty and needy, ready to take what the other could offer.

One hand made its way to his hole, the other hold tight his member. Unashamed Theo slipped into his entrance two fingers while he moved his other hand up and down through all the length of his dick, he bit for instinct his tongue to suppressed his moans but the thought of Liam might like hearing him made him released all the pleasure sounds he was holding.

Theo came hard and fast, _extremely fast,_ if he were honest. The desire and the logging for being with Liam was overwhelming. He needed to fix his problem, in Theo’s mind, it was Liam’s own fault that he had fall for him and it was his moral duty to take the responsibility for it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

One day, a real desperate and upset Theo invited himself into Liam’s bedroom. Waiting for the bastard to arrive. Liam was 30 minutes late from his usual time to get home, yes, Theo knew Liam’s schedule.

 

 

 

Lights were off when Liam enter to his bedroom, he was so tired from practice, his body felt sore and a hot bath was all what he want it. Unlucky for him, it were two bright yellow eyes looking at him with rage. Liam barely register them before he was being punch in the face

 

 

 

“The fuck Theo” Liam spoke angry pressing his hand in his cheek

 

“I’ve been waiting for you since two hours you dick!” Theo said angry not moving far from where Liam was trying to pull himself back together “What took you so long to come back?”

 

“I didn’t knew I have someone waiting for me!” Liam hold his breathing while he walked to the switch to turn the lights on. The small distance he walked and the lack of air suprisingly worked enough to cool his temper. “Why the fuck you were waiting for me like a creep?”

 

Liam crossed his arms, trying to look dangerous and defiant, although in Theo’s point of view he looked more like a cute and grumpy toddler.

 

“You made me fall for you and I need you to take the responsibility!” Theo spit angrily “So let’s fuck. You can either fuck me or let me fuck you, although we can switch places”

 

 

 

Okay, probably that sounded better in Theo’s mind, because as soon he said it Liam blushed and almost choked with his own saliva.

 

 

 

“You can’t say jokes like that Theo!” Liam screamed when the coughs ceased.

 

“Not joking” He said with a plain face “For weeks all I can think is you and I’ve been imagining how your dick looks for more time that I’d like to say” he crossed his arms. “By the way, I hate every time when I see you talking with those real grotesque girls after your stupid games, like seriously, I don’t know why you don’t feel disgusted near to them”

 

“I-I… fuck… that’s too much to take” Liam murmured.

 

“That means that you don’t feel the same?” he walked closer towards Liam “Cause I remember caught you looking at my crotch the last movie night we went” he smirked mischievously.

 

“I did not!” Liam’s face was even more reader.

 

“But you feel the same right?”

 

 

Liam rest his head in Theo’s chest, hiding his face from him, his gaze was at the floor.

 

 

“I-I… mhm… I guess” he said quietly, sounding more like a revelation for himself than an answer for Theo.

 

Theo put his hands in Liam’s hips, closing the distance and making Liam moved his head up. It felt good looking at Liam’s eyes from such a close distance.

 

“So is a yes to the fucking thing?”

 

“Dude!” Liam tried to make some distance between them, but Theo’s grip didn’t allow him. “Ta-take me to dinner first”

 

“We could have dinner after, I am sure we would need the energy”.

 

 

Liam truly laughed at Theo’s comment. Theo is a big jackass, still, Liam kissed him, firmly and sweet, with all the longing and desire he was feeling for months, even though he never made an attempt to make a move with Theo.

 

 

When the kiss ended both of them laugh before kissing again, it felt so easy and joyful that Liam didn’t care when Theo took his shirt off, he did the same with him. His mind kept repeating some lines of an old song.

 

 

 

 

_Take off, take off all your clothes, cause we’re having too much fun._

_We're the captains of our own souls, so there's no need for us to hesitate._

_We're all alone, let's take control and Take off, take off all your clothes._

 

 

 

 

Liam laughed when they jump to his bed, yes, they are having too much fun, and it feel good, too good.


End file.
